The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus in which a trajectory of motion of a writing instrument can be digitized as line drawing information, on the basis of an operation of writing on a paper medium.
Known input apparatuses include an input apparatus in which, upon writing on a paper medium that is placed on a base, a trajectory of motion of a writing instrument can be digitized in the form of information of line drawings that are written on the paper medium. Technologies have been proposed that enable the apparatus to recognize the format of the paper medium that is placed on the base. For instance, the format of the paper medium may be recognized in the below-described manner. A plurality of calibration marks are printed at corners of a paper medium. The paper medium may be placed on a base. Firstly, the user may select, using an input pen, the plurality of calibration marks according to a sequence corresponding to the format of the paper medium. The apparatus can detect selected positions in the sequence. The apparatus can recognize the format of the paper medium that has been placed on the base, by identifying the detected positions and the format corresponding to the sequence.